User talk:SGTGreenWizard
id Welcome to cwacharacter.wikia.com Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki Having an issues with anything and need help? Please follow the link posted below for any help you may need. http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SGTGreenWizard/Chat_Issues/Reports Have a nice day and may the force be with you! ''My goal and mission of this Wiki'' My goal and mission on this Wiki is to make sure no page goes unnoticed and undetected. I will do everything possible to make sure your page has viewers and fans. You will see me frequently add categories to pages and bios. This will help make it easier for other people to find your character page and learn more about you! Happy editing and may the force be with you! Please do not post reports of problems/rule breakers on here please follow the link below and post it on the page, Thanks http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SGTGreenWizard/Chat_Issues/Reports Welcome Hey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SGTGreenWizard page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tuturial on the wiki. If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TVLwriter (Talk) 02:05, December 8, 2011 Re:Hey Profile pages are not meant to be in categories, sorry Wuher MosEisley 18:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on becoming a mod man! :D I know u will be a great one and help this wiki and chat for the better! :D thank you. Cr1TiKaL SGTGreenWizard (talk) 18:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC)SGTGreenWizard Kyle should be banned. He is an insensitive bully. I just lost all respect for him. --LukeDocker99 (talk) 11:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree with luke he insulted my dead mother. --John Don't worry, that jerkhead will be gone for a while. He was banned from chat for one week. He got on chat with his backup account and started screaming at us and he harassed Cr1TiKaL and I, so Wuher banned his backup account also. KaharZamet (talk) 16:41, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Please do not post reports of problems/rule breakers on here please follow the link below and post it their! Thanks http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SGTGreenWizard/Chat_Issues/Reports sgt please friend me on cwa i nned to talk to you about my banned how long FieldMajor Elit is my name WHAT DID I DO?! Green i didnt do anything if you saw all the pics it was dylan and atom muniplating me even ask wuher plus im tired of getting banned for nothing -_- Cod10000 Unbann me me and wuher Me and wuher already talked about me cursing so why bann me even ask wuher! Cod10000 Tell him to stop making fun of names "Please do not post reports of problems/rule breakers on here please follow the link below and post it their! Thanks" It's funny that he put this up there but you didn't read this. Admiral Atom (talk) 20:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Your hello comments You can use the pagename template to insert character name here, just do Template BASEPAGENAME Wuher MosEisley 15:27, October 26, 2012 (UTC)﻿ Remove an Unecessary Category Remove Lifetime Member Category from Jaster Sleemosuiter's Page plz. He is not a member. Also please ask before adding categories... Thank you... 03:56, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Davish Primestaff Hello. I have a question. I have made a squad page but I dont want people who are not in my squad to enter this category. Is there anything I can do? By the way click here to go to my squad page. frome Gamebrain1 Lies i say 1. Chat is the only way i have to talk to people about CWA 2. i dont even cuss and or troll anymore 3. whoever told you i did is a liar. 4. your gonna keep reading this 4. your gonna still... 6. gonna notice i used four 2 times t. gonna notice i skipped five 8. gonna notice i used a letter instead of five Help! Hi User:SGTGreenWizard.I'm User:GoFultimateFan.I need tips of advice on how to make your article about your character better Heres the page I need help on: Force Rookie Re:User Comment's Thank you, it has been taken care of. Wuher MosEisley 13:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! That was really helpful wizard! Have a nice day. :) User Page Bro, you need to update your user page. You arnt a chat mod anymore. Cr1TiKaL (talk) 03:31, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Can you add me on CWA, my name is Mandalorian Ace,Jovanzad1 (talk) 17:02, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat 11:56PM 9/20/13 Chat is really being chaotic right now mind helping out? Field Medic Velvet Remedy (talk) How do you make automated messages? Ryan65wad (talk) 02:15, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Please can you tell Epic Ares to stop calling my character ugly, this is the conversation (Link) Its in comments! Aylana123 (talk) 14:57, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, i dont see any diferences in my wiki, but thanks. Zaalbar Tokocharger (talk) 14:39, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ADAM HEART DELETED MY ENTIRE WIKI! Zaalbar Tokocharger (talk) 21:22, January 11, 2014 (UTC) What was it that you edited on my page? --Blade Kriya Krell (talk) 05:13, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Wedge Tokocharger Wiki Page Hay, this is Zaalbar Tokocharger, commenting on Wedge Tokocharger's page. I notced you edited it, i belive it was just spelling mistakes, and thanks, but next time leave a comment telling me so, Thank you. Zaalbar Tokocharger (talk) 11:58, August 29, 2014 (UTC) HEY GREEN IT'S MARL Green Guy! It's Marl the guy who used to annoy the living bejeezus out of you!? Yea I'm trying to get in touch with a bunch of the old marines! seeing how your still active on here on a consistent basis I've decided to contact you. So you know if anyone is still on consistently? just lemme know or contact my email marlct4938@gmail.com Marl CT-4938 (talk) 03:46, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Character Creating Hi, I am new here and I really want to know how to create those custom looking Clone Wars Adventures character images. Is there a render I should use? Thanks. Captain Ricky (talk) 02:53, June 12, 2018 (UTC)Captain Ricky